1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural wall reinforcing apparatus and methods in general and in particular to an apparatus and method for reinforcing brick and block walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In years past many buildings and other structures were constructed using brick and blocks as structural wall members but without any interior steel reinforcing rods, bars, or the like, being used for reinforcement as is the current practice.
In the course of powerful seismic activity, e.g. earthquakes, many such unreinforced structures suffer extensive dislocations and damage, if not total destruction.
To preserve such structures and eliminate or significantly reduce the threat of their being damaged during earthquakes, it is necessary to reinforce such structures in a manner which makes them substantially equivalent in strength and soundness to modern-day structures and at a reasonable cost.